videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Asylum: Between Heaven And Hell
Very rough gameplay features overview: Early Alpha (Also I am very tired having worked with this all night to finish it) state. Themes: The game will be for mature audiences, containing psychological horror, blood, violence, mature themes (duh), drug and alcohol references, deep and often dark philosophical thoughts, blood and violence, much which can be avoided if you decide to play as "Good Batman", but far from everything, the game often forcing you to make tough choices with terrible consequences regardless of decision. 1.Gameplay features. Core gameplay: The game will play much like the Arkham series (Stealth, experience points etc), yet for each section of the main story progression, there will be up to a dozen of random generated missions, for each of said missions there will be sections of "Telltale Batman series/The Walking dead type" sections, where you are presented the opportunity to interact with others making allies, winning people over, or just shouting at them and kicking their asses because you want to earn "Bad points" etc, while also encountering segments where Batman is in deep thoughts, allowing you to directly alter his thoughts and way of thinking by choosing his "inner dialogue" at the press of a button. This can lead to four different variation of Batman: -Frank Miller/Steroid-Man Type: Heavy and muscular Batman, uses guns, rocket launchers machine guns and similar with abandon (Fuck that anti-gun code, I was high on cocaine when I said that), willing to threaten, harm and even kill allies as well as foes, his combat style consists of lethal moves most instantly kills weaker minions while severely harming tougher ones, his reaction to incoming attacks is late forcing you to rely on intuition and his block is delayed, but he can even block missiles taking no damage with the heaviest knuckles if he reacts fast enough, his upgrades usually consist of increasingly heavy armor, heavier weapons, and heavier knuckles which not only increase his damage output but also allows him to break down certain walls in a single punch. Also his Bat-Mobile is basically slow and powerful tank with everything from chainsaws, to mini guns, tank shells that penetrate even steel walls, this Bat-Mobile might be the slowest, but can still catch up faster vehicles with relative ease as it literally steamrolls any other vehicle, when entering it this Batman refills his life meter and ammo at an moderate rate while having a "one shot" "Bat-Jet Nitro Blast" which sends him forward at the highest speed in the game, making turning useless while taking a whooping five minutes to recharge, so use it during straight lanes. Also this version of Batman has absolutely no diplomatic skills, resorting to violence or murder, limiting the story branches, allies, and items he can access. Weaknesses: Has no simple way to escape from combat, no smoke pellets, and while he can use a grappling hook it has very short range and pulls him up slowly due to his massive bulk while he is unable to stand on small surfaces such as lampposts, this is also the only variation which cannot call his Bat mobile but must rather walk towards it, the closest he has to stealth is "walking slower as not to make any sounds" and while he can regenerate both life and ammo when staying in his Bat-Tank (at a rather slow rate), the Tank has a huge amount of HP but it does not regenerate, and explodes when blown up if you are inside when it blows you die instantly, additionally it consumes fuel (you are not escaping some tactical thinking with this guy) Conclusion: With this beast you should almost never find yourself in trouble, but if you do chances are you are fucked, so keep an eye on that ammo meter, check your Bat-Tank`s gas and health stick close to your Bat-mobile (if you are able to) -Standard/Medium rare Batman: Your typical Batman, is not generally willing to kill but uses potentially lethal weapons, not afraid to break the every bone of his enemies and frying them (if he dies he dies, it happens to all of us), he is both fast and agile while most of his close combat moves are decent, most of his tools are of the "utility kind" however, having limited use as actual weapons, this gadget heavy Batman has an easy time getting around and has easy access to all secrets while able to hide and attack from almost anywhere, is Batmobile is fairly strong having the typical "non lethal" arsenal while Batman can call it towards him at any time (if it can physically reach his location) his Bat mobile is fast and has its own Nitro function making it faster but over use can cause it to overheat, this Batman is very good at fighting while able to escape when needed. His Bat-mobile is completely indestructible. This Batman has decent diplomatic ability, and kills only if deemed necessary, yet his lack of "above average" skills denies him access to some story branches, weapons, sidekicks and items. Weaknesses: No particular weaknesses, but no particular strengths either, he has no lethal weapons but very balanced skills, not particularly good at one on one close combat, but instead relies on attacking from any angle while escaping with ease, rinse and repeat, he also has tools to distract enemies, blind them with smoke, and your average arsenal. Conclusion: You played any of the Arkham games? You already know this guy. -Super Stealth Batman/Solid Bat: -Flexible Batman,Ninja-bats: Gameplay features The game features several dramatic changes from its inspirations, such as a deep morality system which permanently alters the way in which Batman thinks and acts based on your decisions, leading towards drastic changes from its original source material, offering two vastly different skill trees and scenarios, potentially even leading towards Batman breaking his "no guns" morality code, or becoming an assassin, or even a saint for that matter. Several key aspects of the game revolve about how Batman`s decisions affect his mental state, and how this again affects the core gameplay, literally allowing you to play as an Angelic version of Batman, or as a blood sucking monster. Story and gameplay so far... (Slow and steady guys) More and more people are losing their sanity in Gotham while also acquiring super speed and strength and becoming increasingly violent attacking anything living in their vicinity until their victims are dead this due to a mysterious gas of unknown origin, Batman spends several months awake both researching for a cure, and for the source of said gas, while also doing what he can to subdue as many of the "affected" as he possibly can. Batman discovers that this gas is somehow connected to The Scarecrow, while also learning that not every "affected" will respond well to his newly developed cure, so administering said cure trough a form of "counter-gas" will lead to the death of at least ten thousand innocents, but can also potentially save millions. The game begins as an emotionally distressed Batman has already begun the countdown for the administration of said "counter-gas" but finds himself confronted by Commissioner Gordon and Robin which tell Batman that "this is not the right thing to do" leading to the first branch in the game`s morality system. Batman can either agree with them achieving a "Good rank" and cooperate with Robin and the police in order to stop the spread of the cure trough the city manually trough various locations, or disagree, having to fight and subdue both Robin and Batgirl attaining an "Bad Rank" Good Rank decision outcome aka the shining knight: Batman decides to join Robin and they together with the help of the Gotham police department manage to stop the spread of the cure, leading to many fights and high amounts of experience points, and yet millions of people lose their lives before the chaos is subdued. "Well Batman, at least you did not kill them, that would be evil, morally wrong, murdering people in cold blood, if you do that, you lose to every single one of our enemies" a deeply emotionally distressed Batman responds "Robin, you know I should have done it" while lifting the corpse of an innocent woman and carrying her into a fire, throwing her corpse there, revealing that there are thousands of corpses on the ground and only a few people cremating them at the "corpse fires" "Robin is right Batman, besides that cure of yours could potentially have ended the world, you never know how many people would have really lost their lives, nothing personal Batman, but we cannot allow you to take all of Gotham`s lives into your own hands and play God, we never trusted you much, I mean we do not even know who you are" Eventually Batman walks back to his Batcave, emotionally crushed "Could I have stopped them? Does this make me good or evil?" Batman finds himself surprised at his own thoughts, just then The Scarecrow shows up and attacks Batman with gas. "How! What?! How did you get here!" Batman grabs The Scarecrow pounding him against a white surface while everything turns red. Batman wakes up, chained into a chair, as The Joker walks up to him "Hey Battyboy! You thought that The Scarecrow could create such a masterpiece without my help? Are you insane? BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No matter! Soon I will become one with the gas! Become one with you! Or you know boyfriend... We already are the one and the same... Its all in your Mindmindmindmindmind... Am I not fading? Shoot! I guess I will just have to walk away then!" Batman still groggy watches as The Joker walks away while he keeps thinking "But how? The Joker is dead, The Joker is Dead, The Joker is Dead, I am dead, I died... The thoughts keep repeating in his head. Depending on this decision, and how Batman acts throughout the game (friendly dialogue choices, inspiring his teammates and helping them out etc, Batman succesfully reaches the "Good branch" Batman receives much praise from the city due to his efforts in stopping the gas, the thankful people give him a shiny Batsuit made of silver, ironically Batman does not remember stopping The Scarecrow... ...Yet something has changed within Batman, he does not care, he has greater plans now, the world shall know true peace, and he shall bring it to all! Shining Knight Powers and Morality A cutscene is shown as in where Batman looks at the new armor and goes "Yes, Gotham needs a shining angel, now there is no one else, so if I must, I will do it!" Then Batman uncharacteristically smiles in a creepy fashion and starts laughing while modding the shiny Batsuit with his own technology. While the shiny Batsuit looks silver, it actually makes Batman much harder to see, even allowing him to become invisible and fly using jets for short spans of time, it also slightly increases the experience Batman gains while increasing his defense considerably also allowing him to regenerate health very very slowly, also due to the morality choices which led you to this path Batman`s allies show up whenever Batman is severely hurt, Category:Batman